


Breakfast in Bed

by Newsgirls



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsgirls/pseuds/Newsgirls
Summary: Nothing much! just a short, cute drabble about Spencer bringing you breakfast in bed
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and I also have wanted to become a more dedicated writer recently, so I hope y'all enjoy!!

You awoke to an empty bed which gave you a sudden panicked feeling. The bed wasn’t even warm meaning it had been a while since it was occupied. ‘He probably left for a case and didn’t want to wake you’ the thought, though how hard it tried, didn’t calm you. Usually, if he was on a case he’d leave a note but as you looked around you didn’t see a single post-it. ‘Maybe he was rushed and just sent you a text while he was on the plane’. You grappled for your phone on the bedside table and hurried to unlock it and search for a text from the genius you get to call your boyfriend. Nothing. 

You were just about to get out of bed when the door to your bedroom opened and Spencer came stumbling through the doorway with a tray in his hands. He was mumbling something to himself and his curly hair still evident of sleep had fallen in front of his eyes in a way that made your heart flutter. He looked up and smiled at you “Oh, I-I didn’t know you were awake, y/n” 

“I just got up,” you said as he walked towards and placed the tray at the end of your bed “I was scared you left for a case and didn’t tell me.” 

“Nope, just got up early to give you a little surprise.” He kissed you on the forehead and grabbed the tray from the end of the bed and placed it in front of you. You were now sitting criss-cross on the bed looking down at the silver tray filled with fruits, a large stack of pancakes, orange juice, and a cup of coffee made just how you like it. Spencer was not the best cook so the pancakes were slightly misshapen and burnt, but you didn’t care. You looked up at him with absolute love in your eyes and he returned the look with the same wayward smile he almost always had when looking at you. “Well,” he said, “dig in! I worked really hard!” a slight chuckle accommodating the words. 

You picked up the fork and knife at the side of the tray and cut into the pancakes you brought the fork up to your mouth and were pleasantly surprised. “Wait, holy shit Spence, these are actually really good.” You both laughed as you went in for another bite. 

Spencer picked up the second fork on the tray and went in for a bite. “Stealing my breakfast, doctor?” You felt as if your face was going to break in half, you truly, truly loved this man. 

“No,” he said, “I would just like to have a taste because I worked very hard on this and I deserve it. Now stop getting crumbs all over the bed!” he ended with a hearty laugh.

You just sat there for a while enjoying both each other’s company and the lovely breakfast Spencer had made. 

Once you had finished, Spencer kissed you on your lips and gathered up all the dishes to go put them back in the kitchen. Before he left the room you said to him “I love you, Spencer Reid, I really do.” 

He turned back to you, smiled, and said: “I love you more than you could ever imagine y/n y/l/n.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @zugzwang-812 for updates on future fics.


End file.
